Satans Fall
by Godskeybladewarrior
Summary: Summary; Lucifer thinks God loves Adam more than him, soLucifer launches an attack on Heaven with his corrupted


The Story of Satan's Fall

Yesterday, Man was created, the Fathers' most loved creation. Five days before that, there was nothing except God. Suddenly, He spoke "Let there be Light!", and there was light. He divided the Light and Darkness from each other and created the first day. The second day, God made Lucifer and his brothers, whom He called angels. They were made to praise the one who gave them life, and free will. He loved them, and they loved Him, His Son, and also His Spirit which surrounded the entire upper waters, called Heaven. The next few days, He made the world and the galaxy which surrounded it. He named the stars after His angels, and named the world, the only place in the mortal realm to sustain life: Earth. On Earth, He created many creatures such as birds, lizards, amphibians, fish, and mammals; along with many different variations of them. On the sixth day, He created His most loved creation: Man. He loved and favored the Man, named Adam, more than any beast of the field, and even Lucifer. God's first angel created, the one of the first seven angels whom He gave command of their brothers, thrown away for something made from dust. He, Lucifer, was forever changed by the sixth day. For the number six will forever be associated with him. Over the course of three weeks, his hatred and jealousy of Adam grew, and he was not the only one who felt that way. Nearly one-third of his brethren felt the same way he did. Lucifer knew as they came to his sermons where he spoke to them, there was no way to regain their lost love. They would have to destroy the Son, the Spirit and lastly the Father. On the sixth day, of the third week, Lucifer, Son of the Morning, protector of the Light, moved upon Heavens inner most gate and broke it apart from the hinges making the gold turn an ashy grey and it then imploded sending shards of it every direction, wounding some of his own party.

He ignored their cries of pain and ordered in a loud voice "Attack, destroy those who oppose us!" Immediately, Lucifer's men summoned their weapons, swords for the most part, but some used spears and rushed the open lane of the gold street killing the ones loyal to God as they went. The ones loyal to God had no idea what was going on, but when they did they too attacked their betraying brothers in full force.

The Archangel Michael, Lucifer's best friend, saw all this from his vantage point, standing by Gods throne; he was heartbroken as was the Creator besides him.

"I tried to sway him from this path every turn I got. He _still _did not listen to reason!" said Michael looking at the ground in dismay, knowing he failed his Father and his fellow brothers. Many times he tried to make Lucifer see the error of his ways, and that God still loved him just as much but he would not listen no matter how hard he pushed. Even the Son spoke with him, but Lucifer merely became angrier and more bitter. Michael felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up and saw the Sons' green eyes looking at his and smiling, making the Archangel try to do a ghost of a smile.

"Do not worry, he can still be saved. Nothing can _not_ be fixed or repaired", He assured him.

"How would you know that?" he asked, he already knew the answer though; he was told many times before.

"Do not question me. I know_ ALL_ things." Jesus then walked towards the edge of the top of the stairs that the throne was on and motioned Michael to come and see the battle, no more of a war, in Heaven. The one-third of those that follow Lucifer became something…..else. Their face became the color of ash, their eyes: a dark nasty yellow, their robes: pure back as obsidian, their hair: pure white. Their teeth became sharp like sharks teeth, and were rotten and black.

"Our Sons are at war with themselves, only one idea caused this. Sadly, I wish I could intervene and change the outcome but I can't. _I_did this. I should have never created Lucifer, or Adam, but I did. I thought I could change this, make it all good, but…"he trailed off. He summoned a weapon in His hand, the Sword, the weapon of God, His very Voice molded into something of destruction, used to destroy evil. He placed the Sword into Michael's hand and spoke words he did not understand.

_ "Ito galin tyrasha Satan awu natim xaj giuom. Pongi huirew feros malikut gos thesia. Ina tuiis poiuys watu thirs owt yiou fadon ferisxa goin bonix qousden. Onyo twe Sora, ito gontier vox conti lanum ixxoper",_he paused and continued, "For my son is now Satan, the great deceiver. Take him prisoner with the two-thirds of your brothers left and subdue him. Use the Sword, for it will give you wings like the eagles."

After he spoke these words, Michael felt a sudden rush of power into him, and out of his back sprout golden wings, like an eagles.

"Thank you; You will not regret this choice." Michael said, smiling. With that, he flew into the fray, calling the six Archangels to himself making a barrier of the most accomplished warrior angels to guard their Father. He waited, watched as his brothers were pushed back by the corrupted ones, and the few who broke through far enough through the lines were met with a plethora of arrows from his fellow Archangel, Gabriel. After much fighting, for what seemed like an eternity, Satan's army broke through Michaels defenses, leaving only the last six of each army's strongest standing. The rest of the angels were suspended in midair in a deep sleep while God mended their wounds, even the corrupted ones. Satan stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the six who used to be his friends but no more, they were his enemies, ones that stood in his way from the power to control everything.

"Why stand in my way, brother?", asked the Deceiver, his voice no longer beautiful but scratchy and deep like the monster he was.

"Because, you wish to destroy the very person that keeps you alive! If He dies, somehow, _everything_ does too! You, me, Heaven, Earth and, even Adam! Don't you see how corrupted you have become?" Michael yelled in defense of His God.

"Hmp, very well, at least I will fade away knowing I am greater than Him." Satan said nonchalantly.

The Prince of Darkness then rushed the six, his sword pointed at Michael's heart. Michael flew out of the way and landed behind the Dark One, grabbed his hair and pulled him off the ground and flew straight up at least a thousand miles an hour, then threw him back down at the same speed he flew up. The impact created a shock wave that pushed Satan's generals back with great force, knocking them unconscious, along with Michaels Archangels. Michael floated gently down to where his brother lay, looked at him in silence, and in sadness.

"Why? Why did you have to do this?" he asked the still form of Lucifer's corrupted body.

"He felt betrayed, and he let his emotions get the better of him. For this crime, he will be sent to a place of punishment. A place of fire and brimstone.", spoke a booming voice from behind him, Gods true voice. The Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit as One.

"What about the others? The one-third?", Michael asked, hoping they would be spared since they were merely lied to by Satan.

"They will share his fate. I'm sorry, but they must be punished also. He will try to overthrow me many more times, but I will prevail as I have today. To remind the future generations of angels, his symbol shall be 666, as a remembrance of this day, the sixth day of the third week. And now, I will send them to Hell, a place meant for only Lucifer and his Fallen Angels.", He said, lifting up His hands, and the corrupted ones floated to the edge of Heaven, overlooking Earth. Satan was encompassed by a green aura, the same one as his followers and his still form floated to where they were. A portal opened before them, and they were shot into it, like lightening, into the place of fire and brimstone. Hell. Where they will reside forever, until the Last Days, when they will be released to test humanity with trials and tribulations, but those days are far off. God will triumph in the end as He promised. "It is finished.", announced the Good Judge.

**Should I continue this fic? And any fans of ME: Intruder, sorry for the long wait, just hang in there, I needed to do this by Friday, and my betas sick and has someone qued up before me. Therefore, it's not really anybodies fault. Sorry! ;(**

**The Story of Satan's Fall**

By: Jacob Chapman


End file.
